freshmancompositionfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Groups on UGA Campus
By: Jameka Terrell There is a wide variety of music groups on the UGA campus. The largest and most popular music groups on campus are in the Hodgson School of Music . The three main categories of music on campus that are within the Hugh Hodgson School of Music are the bands, the orchestra, and the vocal groups. Anyone can participate in these ensembles whether or not they are a music major. "To find out audition dates visit the University of Georgia Bands website four to six weeks before each semester begins (Prospective Students)." The Hodgson School of Music holds over 300 performances a year between the eleven different ensembles. Besides the major ensembles offered by the Hodgson School of Music there are smaller music on campus that maybe a little less intimidating. Groups such as "Bulldog Brass Society, The Georgia Brass, Horn Choir, Jazz Bands, Trumpet Ensemble, Trombone Choir, Tuba-Euphonium Ensemble, African-American Choral Ensemble,Classic City Jazz, Collegium Musicum, Opera Ensemble, Percussion Ensemble, Steel Band Ensemble, Bassoon Ensemble, Saxophone Ensemble, Southern Wind Quintet, and the Contemporary Chamber Ensemble(Hodgson School of Music, University of Georgia)." Bands There are five band ensembles , the Wind Ensemble, the Wind Symphony,the Symphonic Band,the RedcoatBand, and the Jazz Band . ''Wind Ensemble To join the wind ensemble you must be selected after a blind audition. The term blind audition means that during your performance the judges will not be able to see you. The purpose of the blind audition is to ensure fairness in the selection of members. The wind ensemble is a concert bands that perform locally, nationally and internationally and also records with a record label. To become a member of the wind ensemble you must be a music major at the university. Wind Symphony The Wind symphony is also a concert band that requires blind audition. Auditions and membership is open to anyone who has a strong interest in music. Wind symphony performs both locally and nationally. Often time the wind symphony joins together with local high school bands for on campus concerts. Symphonic Band Symphonic band auditions are open to any experienced musician. Auditions are held every semester. The symphonic band performs year round only the Performing Arts Center on campus. This band could be a good choice for students who love music and performing but do not have the time to commit to traveling. The symphonic band also records for the C. Alan Publications. Redcoat Band '' The Redcoat band or marching band is the massive band you see every Saturday performing between the hedges. There is an application and audition process required to obtain membership in the band."Anyone who has been approved as a music major or minor at the university and has auditioned for the Redcoats is automatically granted membership (Prospective Students)." The band also performs at various athletic events around campus.Redcoats can be very time consuming, but also very fun when the time comes to travel with the football team." The director of the Redcoat band is Mark Robinson. ''Jazz Bands '' The jazz bands are very popular music groups on campus. The three on campus Jazz bands are the Jazz Ensemble, the Jazz Combos and the Classic City Jazz group. Jazz ensemble holds several on campus concerts throughout school year, and they also perform at big festivals and overseas. Auditions for jazz bands are held during the first week of the fall and spring semesters. The director of the jazz band is Steve Dancz. The Jazz Combos are small groups ranging from two to six people (Ensembles). Auditions for Jazz Combos are held in Leeburn Jazz Hall at 12:30 on the first Tuesday and Thursday of each semester. The Classic City Jazz group includes both instruments and vocals. All students are welcome to audition for the Classic City Jazz group. Orchestras The Orchestras consist of three orchestras, the Symphony Orchestra, the University Sinfonia and the University Philharmonia. ''Symphony Orchestra The symphony orchestra performs seven major events a year. Auditions are held once a year in the first week of the fall semester (Symphony Orchrestra).You can visit the UGA Hodgson school of Music website to get audition material to practice and get a time and date for auditioning. The symphony can also serve as a lab for classes requiring composition and conducting (Symphony Orchrstra). University Sinfonia University Sinfonia is one of the newest music group additions to the UGA campus. It is open the music majors by interview and the non music majors by audition. The groups combines with several other types of music related subjects such as the soloist of the Hodgson School of music and the opera to put on performances at the Performing Arts Center. University Philharmonia The University Philharmonia is one of the least time consuming on campus music groups. The groups meets once a week on Tuesday from 6:30pm until 8:00pm and performs only once a semester. Membership is open to any student of the University and all wind players are granted membership without audition (University Philharmonia). Vocal Groups Vocal groups consist of four ensembles. The Four ensembles are the UGA Hodgson Singers, the University Chorus, the Men's Glee Club and the Women's Glee Club. Enrollment for all ensembles is held at the beginning of the fall and spring semesters. For ensembles that do not require auditioning sign up for the corresponding course on OASIS. For ensembles that require auditions you will be allowed to sign up for those courses after being granted membership ( Sing @ UGA). UGA Hodgson Singers '' If you want to become a member of the UGA Hodgson Singers you must be willing to dedicate a copious amount of time the group each week. The choir requires about five hours per week for rehearsal during the mid day. The choir requires many hours of rehearsal because to the importance of the choir to the UGA campus. It was the first to be formed on the campus. Rehearsal times are Monday and Wednesday from 12:20 until and 2:15 with a short fifteen minute break in between and Friday from 12:20 until 1:10. "Auditions are held during the first week of classes of the fall semester, and membership in the UGA Hodgson Singers is contingent upon a yearlong commitment. The audition process takes about 10 minutes and no prepared piece is required. Signup sheets for audition times can be found posted in the Choral Suite in the School of Music (UGA Hodgson Singers Concert Choir)." ''University Chorus '' The University Chorus meets once a week on Mondays from 6:30 until 9:00. Membership to the University Chorus is open to anyone who wants to sing including non-students. You will need to have basic music reading skills and vocal ability when you decide to join (University Chorus). The choir perfoms about twice a semester,sometimes in collaboration with the opera. ''Men's Glee Club Men's Glee club is limited to membership of men of the University of Georgia. They meet twice a week Tuesdays and Thursdays from 2:00 until 3:15. 'Womens's Glee Club''' The Women’s Glee Club is open to all women of the University of Georgia without audition. The Choir meetstwice a week on Tuesday and Thursday from 12:30 until 1:45. The Women's Glee Club performs with other on campus music groups and performs at various off campus events. Related Links http://www.uga.edu/jazz/ http://www.music.uga.edu/ensembles/Chamber/Student/Mixed/JazzBand/ http://bands.music.uga.edu/ensembles/ http://bands.music.uga.edu/home/prospective-students/ http://www.ugaca.uga.edu/ Works Cited "Ensembles." Jazz Studies.Web. 1 November 2011. Mark Kemin. "Choir- Orchestra." Wikimedia Commons. Web. 8 November 2011. "Prospective Students." University of Georgia Bands.Web. 1 November 2011. "Sing @ UGA." University of Georgia Choral Association. Web. 7 Novemeber 2011. "Symphony Orchestra." University of Georgia Bands. Web. 1 November 2011. "UGA Hodgson Singers Concert Choir." University of Georgia Choral Association. Web. 7 Novemeber 2011. "University Chours." University of Georgia Choral Association. Web. 7 Novemeber 2011. "University Philharmonia." University of Georgia Bands. Web. 1 November 2011. Category:Local Music